EP 0 945 990 discloses a multi-band GSM mobile telephone which is capable of providing reception in any one of two or more bands. Down conversion of a channel to different intermediate frequencies is disclosed. However, this telephone is capable of receiving only one channel at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,430 discloses a GPS receiver in which the signals from all in-view satellites are processed in a radio frequency/intermediate frequency block. However, only a single signal at a time can be received.
Various other types of known tuners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,646, U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,569, U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,488 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,844.